The Captain and His Swan
by MusicLover107
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any part of OUAT. In this story Killian Jones ( A.K.A. Captain Hook ) is trying to pull Emma out of the darkness.
1. A Diamond Necklace

" I love you! " _Emma screams to Killian as she gets pulled into the darkness, and vanishes._

" Emma! " _Killian screamed when all he saw was a dagger with the name_ _Emma Swan_ _written on it. As Snow wept in Charmings arms all Killian was thinking of was how he was going to find her._

" I will find you. " _Killian said under his breath._

 _Emma woke up not knowing where she was or how to get back home. All she knows is that her family and loved ones are searching for her. All she was feeling was pain and darkness. She finally got to her feet. She remembered how her mother described Rumplestiltskin, but when she looked at her self she was normal. As she quickly found a window she looked out and noticed a familiar face. It was Mulan. She didn't know what to do at that time. Then she heard something fall behind her. She quickly turned around and saw something moving._

" Who's there! " _Emma said sharply. When nobody answered her she crept around to it. Then she saw a shadow! But their was something different about this shadow it didn't want to harm her. So she stepped a bit closer and saw that it was a shadow of a hand crafted jewelery kit. Then she heard something again. So she quickly grabbed the jewelery kit. Then she lifted up a crate and saw a mouse run past her. She jumped at the sight of it. Then she opened the jewelery kit and saw a large diamond. So she used her magic and turned it into a necklace. She then noticed that she was in an abandoned cottage. She saw a bed and a few covers and bankets so she decided she will take a nap._

 _Meanwhile back in Storybrooke..._

" Ah ha! " _Killian said as he just thought of an idea. So he quickly ran to the beach._

" Ariel! Ariel! " _Killian called._

" Yes, what is the matter? " _Ariel asked._

" It's Emma. She saved Regina from a horrible creature a.k.a. the 'Dark One's spirit', and now she turned into the dark one. " _Killian said as he was currently out of breath from running._

" Can I do something? " _Ariel asked._

" Yes, can you go through different relms and send the message to tell them to look for her? " _Killian said._

" Of course I will. " _Ariel said as she quickly swam away._

 **Author's note:**

 **This is my first OUAT fan fic. Please review, follow, and favorite. If you like Downton Abbey or Full House I have stories on them as well.**

 **Thank you!**

 **MusicLover107**


	2. Mirror Mirror

_As Emma was sleeping she had a dream. "_ Emma! _" Killian said._

" Killian! How did you find me? " _Emma asked._

" Don't worry about that, Love. At least we are together. " _Killian smiled as he replied to her. All of the sudden he was leaning into kiss her. Then everything ended. She woke up._

" Maybe if I go find Mulan she can help me find my way out of this land! " _Emma said to herself._

" But first I have to find a mirror. I hope I don't look how Mary Margaret describied Gold as. " _Emma said as she made her way to a mirror behind a curtain. She then picked up this hand held mirror. This mirror was full of diamonds and rubies. She then dusted it off and looked in it._

" Oh, that's a relief! I thought I would look like a zombie! " _Emma said happily as she quickly looked outside to find Mulan talking to someone._

" Mulan! " _Emma said as she was running out of the door._

" Emma, I was just talking to someone. And they said to keep a close eye out for you. Ariel had news from a Killian Jones. " _Mulan said._

" Where is Ariel now? " _Emma asked happily._

" She has already left to a different relm to spread the news. " _Mulan said._

" We must find her! " _Emma said anxiously._

 **Author's note:**

 **Well, I decided to do this one early. I hope you liked it!Thank you to those who favorited and who have my story in their alert list! For those who did not follow or favorite my story please do! Please leave a review on what you thought of this. Thank you for leaving reviews for the ones who have!**

 **Thank you!**

 **MusicLover107**


	3. The Glowing Necklace

_Later as Emma came back to the cottage she saw something glowing around her. It was her necklace! She quickly got the mirror and looked at herself. It was as if her necklace was trying to tell her something, but what? She kept questioning herself,_ " What is it trying to tell me. Or is it controlling something? " _She quickly ran back outside and she saw Mulan standing by the well._

" Mulan! " _Emma said running to her._

" What's wrong? " _Mulan asked._

" It's my necklace it's glowing! But I don't know why. I think it's trying to do something. " _Emma said as she sounded a bit nervous._

" I can take you to the man who knows things. " _Mulan said as she was staring at her necklace._

" The man who knows everything? " _Emma said._

" Yes, he is the wisest person here. " _Mulan said._

" Okay, but where is he? " _Emma asked._

" He is a two day distance away. " _Mulan said._

" Okay we better get going now then. " _Emma said as she started walking._

" Um, Emma, he is in this direction. " _Mulan said._

" Oh. How about you lead. " _Emma said._

" Yes, I think that is a good idea! " _Mulan said with a smile on her face._

" Do you think he will know why my necklace is glowing? " _Emma asked._

" I am sure of it. " _Mulan said._

* * *

 _At that same time Hook was waiting for Ariel to come back and tell him if she had heard anything yet. As he was looking beyond the horizon, he saw something swimming toward him very quickly. It was Ariel!_

" Ariel, did you hear anything yet? " _Hook asked._

" Yes, I did. At the Enchanted Forest someone told me they spotted her. They spread the news to everyone else including Mulan. " _Ariel said happily._

" That is great! Now I need to figure out how to get there." _Hook said._

" What about Rumplestiltskin? Maybe he still has magic beans or other things. " _Ariel said._

" Yes, that is a good idea! I will go ask him now! " _Hook said as he went off quickly._

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter I will try to update as soon as possible!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any questions or just things to say please review below! Please favorite and/or follow! If you like stories about Downton Abbey or Full House go check out my other stories! Thank you! MusicLover107**


	4. A Familiar Face

_As Emma and Mulan were on the journey they had bumped into a familiar face..._

" Ruby! What are you doing here? " _Emma asked in astoshishment._

" I was about to ask you the same thing! I really don't know! I fell asleep in Granny's Diner, and then I woke up here. How did you get here? " _Ruby asked._

" I sort of became the dark one. And I was transported here. " _Emma said with a depressed look on her face._

" What! How? I thought that Mr. Gold was the dark one. " _Ruby said._

" He was but then things happened and I stuck my hand, while holding the dagger, in a very evil cloud. That pretty much sums it up. And now I'm trying to get home. " _Emma said._

" Wow. Do you think that I can come along? I have really been wanting to come home. " _Ruby replied as she fixed her hood._

" Of coarse you can! Oh, and did you meet Mulan? " _Emma replied._

" Yes I have. Hello again! " _Ruby said to Mulan._

" Hello, I hope you are ready for an adventure! We are heading for the man who knows everything! " _Mulan replied._

" Oh, you mean Merlin? " _Ruby asked._

" Is that his name? I never knew that. " _Mulan said._

" Yes, and I know the fastest way there! " _Ruby answered._

" Great show us the way! " _Emma said._

 **Author's note:**

 **I am so so sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time! I will be trying to update faster! Again I am so sorry! Please comment, follow, and favorite my story!**

 **~MusicLover107**


	5. Beware the Well

_As Ruby was showing them the quickest way the came upon someting odd..._

"What is this? I never saw this before." _Ruby said as she looked down a well. But as she looked down the well she vanished._

"What just happened?!" _Mulan said._

"I don't know?" _Emma said looking all around._

 _And they both called Ruby's name, but there was no answer. And then 15 minutes past and their was still no sight of her. But then a teal cloud appeared and a woman appeared._

"Who are you?" _Emma said while keeping her dagger close to her side._

"Oh sweetheart, don't you know? My name is Morgana." _She said._

"Wait from The Little Mermaid 2?" _Emma asked._

"The what now?" _Morgana replied._

"Oh I mean Ursula's sister?" _Emma said._

"Don't bring her up! I will never speak to her again." _Morgana stated._

"Wait I'm confused. Weren't we looking for Ruby?" _Mulan asked sounding a bit confused with what was being said._

"Oh you mean the girl in the hood right?" _Morgana said with a grin on._

"Where did you put her?" _Emma said as she held out her knife._

"Oh don't you worry" _as she pushed Emma's knife away and continued to speak_ "I sent her to my secret hideout and the only way for you to get her is to follow my instructions carefully. First you must get me a magic bean and then contact the "little princess of the sea". If you successfully do these things you will have your hooded friend back. You have 72 hours. The clock starts now!" _Morgana said and vanished._

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment below your thoughts. And if you would like to see more of this story please follow and favorite this story! I will try to post more chapters soon! Thank you for reading!**

 **~MusicLover107**


End file.
